Usually
by Paedella
Summary: Set after The Wind Waker. Zelda finds an old, magical harp in underwater Hyrule, triggering a chain of... events. Link and Zelda realise their feelings for each other. [LinkxZel fluffISH][AdventureRomanceHumor] Gets better as it goes along. COMPLETE!
1. Usually Unusual

**Chapter 1- Usually Unusual  
**

**Note:** This is **LinkxZelda fluffiness **(Later on.)! If you don't like it… well, I don't know what to say.

It's also **Adventure/Romance/Humor**.

**Disclaimer:** Hello, I'm a disclaimer! I like to disclaim things. But to get to the point, Pai-Chan does NOT own The Legend of Zelda. Like many fans say, if they did, things would be different. A lot different. (Nah, she'd just run everything into the ground with her poor business skills!)

So, enjoy the first chapter.

- - -

I sailed my small boat across the vast, blue Great Sea towards The Tower of Gods; the only way to get to old Hyrule, where Princess Zelda was waiting in the castle under the waves. After defeating Ganon a month ago, nothing has been the same. He, the King told us to go and find new land, to make it our own Hyrule but so far, we haven't found much of anything. I'm still hoping for the best though. 

-

"Link! I've been waiting for you, what took so long? Actually, don't answer that, I already know. The water's been kind of choppy lately, hasn't it? Choppy… that's a weird word, isn't it, Link? Right?" Zelda rushed her words out excitedly as she spotted me. I nodded, silently agreeing with her nonsense. She'd been this way ever since I'd been visiting more. But after all, I was the hero and if danger comes, I should be near her to take it down.

After a few seconds, the Princess ran through the castle to one of the upstairs rooms and motioned for me to follow her, the room was hers. Filled with frilly pink and blue things, it looked much different than what most Hyrulian rooms looked like. She crossed her room to her light pink bed and reached underneath. What she pulled out looked big and it reflected the light coming through the window behind her bed.

"Link, hey! Look at this, it's beautiful, isn't it?" I carefully stepped over the chair and got down onto my knees to get a closer look at what the Princess was holding. A harp. Glancing quickly at it, I determined it was old and Zelda had obviously fixed it up. There were still small bits of dirt in-between the intricate designs that flowed along the sides of the instrument. It reminded me of Medli…

"Where did you find that?" I questioned.

"Oh, I was walking along the path outside the castle a few nights ago and I saw it sticking out of the bushes. I just decided to take it back with me." She stated.  
The princess then lifted her hand and ran her delicately gloved fingers along the strings of the golden instrument. It produced a light sound. She did this several times; each stroke was slightly harder and louder than the last until suddenly she stopped.

"It's beautiful, Zelda." I said simply.

"I know, it's so pretty…" she gushed. Putting the old instrument down, she sat on her bed. I joined her.

"Link, you know... I really like you." The princess said quietly, still looking forward. I didn't say a thing; I just stared at her. She was so elegant and beautiful. I liked her too, no, I loved her. But love is such a strong word…

"Zelda, I l-" Damn. She just had to cut me off.

"Hehe, just kidding. You know, you could never like your sister!"

What the…?

- - -

If you're worried that I think Zelda is Link's sister, don't worry, I don't… And that's not what this fic is about anyways.It gets better.  
So, chapter one ends on a weird note. It IS romance/humor/adventure though, right? And oh, don't worry, I've got stuff planned xD  
Oh and if you liked it, review too! I get easily lazy and un-motivated. I just now decided to re-write this after saying I'd do it. Ho-hum.  
Edited on: June 7th 12:31am

-Paaai.


	2. Magically Deep

**Chapter 2- Magically Deep**

**Disclaimer:** Second verse, same as the first! I don't own Zelda, Nintendo, or anything. I don't even own err… I don't know, but I don't really own anything. :3 enjoy.

* * *

**Notes and such:**

**Blueirish:** No, the story isn't really based off of rumors. I actually don't like the whole "OMG, LINK AN ZELDA R SIBLINGZ LOLZ." Thing… Oh, and I'm only just now playing OoT on the Wii. _-mauled by many OoT fans-_

**Maddy**: Sorry it was so short, I actually wrote it before, but edited it and stuff. So I left out a lot. This chapter will hopefully be longer.

**The-Jaron:** Rawr, no, that wasn't Sheik's harp. I actually forgot s/he had one… I was thinking more of Medli's. But hmm, now I've got some ideas.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**  
**

Ughn… I let out a small moan as I sat up. What happened? The last thing I remember was Zelda telling me… No, she couldn't have. There's no way we're related, is there? I looked around to find I was still in the princess's room, but it was dark outside now, and she wasn't anywhere to be found. Then I heard a soft noise and assumed it was the harp, so I followed it out of the overly frilly room. After wandering a bit, I found myself in the music room downstairs. It was beautiful. There were etchings of the goddesses all over the walls and trim. The room was painted a soft, milky beige. In the middle of it all sat the princess herself on a small stool, stroking the instrument delicately.

"Oh, Link! You finally woke up, yay! I was beginning to think there was really something wrong." She said, looking up from the golden harp that she held in her hands.

"Uhm, no I'm fine. What happened though? How long was I asleep?" I said.

"After I showed you how absolutely beautiful the harp sounded, you just kinda fainted. Eeee! I was so scared! But you're ok now, so I'm glad." The princess said quickly. She was obviously glad to see I was ok. But she was so vague about things… What exactly caused me to black out? And what's with that harp she's carrying around? It doesn't seem like a normal harp.

"Hey, maybe you should stay here overnight! I don't want anything else to happen to you. That'd be horrible. You could totally crash your boat or something. Can boats crash?"

"I don't know, I don't think I should-" Why am I always being cut off when I decide to talk?

"Noo! Seriously, come on! You have to stay here; you're supposed to protect me until we find new land to call our own anyway, right?" She grabbed my arm with the one hand she had free and dragged me up the stairs into an empty room next to hers.

"You can stay here tonight. If you need anything, you can just come in _my_ room… its right next door." She said, winking. And then she retreated into her pink paradise.

I lay down on the bed, thinking about the dream I apparently had. She doesn't really like me, we're just _friends_. The dream was simply what I wanted, and what I didn't want to happen, right? It was so short… I wonder what would have happened if she hadn't have cut me off? I could fantasize of what I wanted to happen all day, but that wouldn't make it come true. We're just friends. We always will be. Refusing to think of the subject anymore, I eventually fell asleep…

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

I woke up early this morning when the sun was just starting to get up. I sat up in my bed and looked out the window behind it. I always think about things in the morning. Things I don't fully understand.

"_It's kind of sad that there are no birds here chirping in the mornings… There is no life in this underwater castle. Everything died long ago. No servants or maids. Everything is taken care of by magic. And you can't make friends with magic. You can't talk to it, it can't hold you. It can't comfort you when you have a bad dream. It's simply there. It's something you use, a tool if you will… But this harp is magical, and yet it soothes my loneliness. I feel a strange connection with it, almost like I do with Link. No, nothing can compare with the feelings I have for him. Nothing ever will."_

"_Wait, what am I going on about? I'd better go see if he's awake…"_

I turned to stand up and get out of bed when I noticed the harp lying on the floor. Then I remembered I'd slept with it. Heh, I slept with a harp. I picked it up and examined its designs, running my fingers across the surface. The engraving was tiny, but intricate. There seemed to be hylian letters spelling out a name, but it was too small for me to see, so I gave up. I plucked one of the metal strings. _Beautiful… _I thought. It was an enchanting sound… it calmed my naturally hyper nature.

"Ah! I should like, go see Link, right." I said quietly talking to myself. Then I rushed out into the hallway and into his room. He was still sleeping… I walked up to him quietly, making sure not to make a sound. He looked so serene sleeping like that. I wish I could always have him like that. Eee… Just like my harp. I stepped back and turned to sit on the bed but stepped on something cold and hard.

"EEK!" I let out a loud yell. Surprisingly, he barely stirred in his sleep. He seemed very tired. I looked to down to see that I had stepped on his unsheathed sword. _Gee, sure, just leave all your dangerous objects on the floor where people can trip over something and then slice their heads open, kay?_ I wasn't really mad at him but… he seemed so safe at one time and so dangerous at another… Maybe that's why I like him. No, it has to be more than that.

That's like saying "I like someone only 'cause they like sandwiches!". Wait… what? That doesn't make sense.

**- - -**

Thus ends chapter two!

How'd you like it? I hope it wasn't too short, stupid, un-funny, or serious. Eek, review if you will -

**-Paai!**


	3. Evilly Imaginative

**Chapter 3- Evilly Imaginative**

**Disclaimer:** Third verse is anew :O. But still also the same… ish. Anyways, I don't own Zelda. End.

**It's note time!  
Sakurelle: **I think I just ruined your chibi image. If I did, sorry XD.But… Chibis can be bad too, right? RIGHT?!

**And… Sankuu to everyone else to reviewed yet again!  
Enjoy.**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

******Link's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? You know what I'm here for, silly!" was her reply.

I couldn't see her face, it was still dark outside, apparently, but I knew it was her, Zelda.

"No, I don't really know what you're here for. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Goddesses, you don't have to get so snippy about it. And why are you talking so much? Either way, I'm here for _you, _that's what… Hehe." She stepped closer as she said this. Her eyes weren't the usual striking blue, they were… white? I sat up as she sat down next to me, constantly keeping her eyes on me.

"So tell me Link, what do you want; from me, of course? What can I do for you... in exchange?" She leaned closer. We were almost face-to-face now.

"Exchange? Exchange for what? You're not making much sense, Princess."

"You don't get it? I want _you_… Like that."

"No, you don't. This is just a dream, I know it is. And you're only telling me what I want to hear…" I should have realized it earlier when I saw her eyes. I should have pinched myself.

"You're right, it is, and I am. But why not just go along with it?" She said, taking that weird harp out of absolutely nowhere and laying it in my lap. As soon as it touched my tunic, I had the strangest sensation. Like cold heat. And then pain, _horrible_ pain. It was along the lines of being stabbed through the stomach by Ganondorf. Only that wasn't what was happening, and it wasn't in my stomach, it was everywhere. Iinstead of screaming like I wanted so badly to, I didn't. I sat there as the one and only princess Zelda stared me emotionlessly in the eyes. She smirked and got up to leave. To go into the dark abyss that seemed to cover the rest of the room we were in. I watched her walk away into the darkness, my eyes never leaving her.

"_It's just a dream, right?"_ I thought. _"Heh, it's not like it means anything. Just a weird dream. A dream where I know I'm dreaming." _ A dream that feels like you spoiled it by figuring out that it was a dream. I spoiled it.

Then, and only then did I scream.

**- - -**

"Eee! Link!" Zelda said in a half-yell. "You scared the heck out of me, are you ok?"

"It was just a dream, I'll be fine." I said quickly, getting out of bed.

"Are you sure? D-do… you want to talk to me about it?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it, Zelda." I said. I wasn't in the mood for talking. Especially not to her.

"Well, I want to talk to you!" She rushed over to me and before I knew it, she had her arms wrapped around my shoulders. _"She's hugging me."_ I thought. But why?

"Link, I know you think I'm always so happy and cheery, but I'm not. I'm lonely and sad. It's all just an act. I never wanted to admit it to you, but you leave me no choice. If I kept going on like this, I don't know what would happen. I love you, and I want you to stay with me." She gushed, sobbing and getting wet tears all over me.

"Link… You _will_ stay with me." She said coldly and suddenly.

"I have places to go and things to do. Aryll and my grandmother need me. And I need to… we need to find new land."

"That wasn't a question, Link. It was a command."

- - -

******Hours later.  
Zelda's POV**

I had him now. Forever. He'll always be with me now. Who cares that the king wanted us to make a new kingdom? I don't, and I _won't_. With power like this, I can command anyone I want to find that 'new land' for us. As long as I have this harp and Link by my side, there's nothing anyone can do.

I sat back in the royal throne in the basement of the castle. I glanced over at the stained glass. They were all so… ugly compared to my little piece of art that I held in my hands. I sighed. I'd never see anything as beautiful as it, most likely. It was always cold, no matter how long a held it or played it. I stood it up in my lap and played a note. _La._ I sang to myself and the harp. It always listened; just like him.

"I'll name you… Shieket." A good instrument just has to have a name. And that name fit perfectly, almost eerily so. _Do re me fa so la te. _I sang, striking each note louder than the last.

_Pluck, pluck, pluck_

"_Such a beautiful sound."_

_Pluck, pluck_

"_I love it so."_

_Pluck_

"_Because who else is there,"_

_Pluck, pluck, pluck_

"_For me to love?"_

**- - -**

******Also hours later.**

******Link's POV**

"_What the hell? This is the second time I've been unconscious against my will in the last two days." _ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes to find that I was in the dungeon, even lower than the basement throne room. I'd been held a prisoner before, but not like this. I was chained to the wall by my neck. Ouch. Figuring there was no rush to escape since the princess was _obviously_ my imprisoner, I sat there, chained to the wall like a dog on a leash.

I began to think about the events that happened during the last two days. Ever since Zelda had found that stupid harp, strange things have been happening.

"_Gee, where've I heard that one before?" _It's always a weird item causing bad things to happen, isn't it? Weird. She's always carrying that thing around like-

_Tip. Tip. Tip._

What was that?

_Tip. Tip. Tip._

Zelda's coming…

_Tip. Tip. Tip._

_Oh…Sh-_

"Link. What a pleasant surprise to see you down here!" She said in such an eerily cheerful way that it sent chills down my spine.

"What the heck do you mean by 'surprise'?! You put me down here!" I semi-yelled.

She was garbed in white. Everything was white, white dress, white diamond crown, white eyes. She strangely wasn't wearing shoes though...

"Hehehe, you're so silly. So naïve. So… adorable! I just want to… Oh, you know!"

"No, I don't know. And please tell me I'm not dreaming again. Seriously."

"Ahaha, you're not dreaming! This is your own little nightmare. Well, it's a nightmare for you at least. It's a beautiful dream for me…" She said dreamily.

"Zelda, what is going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on? I simply did as the harp told me; as Shieket told me. She said it's for the good of man-kind."

"Your harp has a name. Gee, where does it end? Ok, listen Zelda," I said, struggling with the uncomfortable chain around my neck "I'm pretty sure that harp has possessed you."

"Pa-sha! Like a harp can possess me! Isn't that nonsense, Shieket?" She said, looking at the harp "I know it is. What do you think, should we play now?"

She stepped forward, taking some duct tape out of her back pocket.

Why didn't I see that before?

She stuck it neatly over my mouth.

"_Shhhh."_

**- - -**

**OH TEH NOSES. DON'T DO IT ZELDA.**

**No, don't worry… Heh. Or should you?**

**Rawrrr, tried to make it even longer this time. It's a semi-confusing chapter, I know… It wasn't that funny either, but I guess it might have had its moments. But you guys are the only ones that can tell me if it did xD. EITHER WAY. Errr hoped you like it. And don't worry; it will ****NOT** get too crazy. I hope. Please review even if it's just a short "Liked your fic " I'll reply to em' all personally :3  


**-Paaai!**


	4. Horribly Helpless

**Chapter 4- Horribly Helpless**

**Disclaimer: **Fourth disclaimer… can't really think of anything witty. So… I don't own Zelda or Nintenny-kun.

**Notes: **Fdjskal. I really was going to write something here, really!

**Every reviewer: Yall're so inspiring X3**

**Thanks for reviewing, enjoy pl0x.**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Zelda's PoV**

"Hehehe. Don't worry; it'll only_ hurt _when the tape comes off." I said coolly. I stepped back to look at the piece of work I had here.

_What would our children look like? Hmm…_

"Mmf!" Was all that the poor 'hero' could manage to say with his mouth taped shut.

_Aww! Just look at him!_ _So cute. He'll never get fre-. _My thoughts were interrupted by the sound and sight of the tape coming off.

"Are you stupid or what? You didn't even tie my hands up!" he screamed at me.

"Oh my, I _did_ overlook that, didn't I?" I said partly to myself. It didn't matter though. I'd just tape his hands together. Yay.

I got down on my hands and knees and was about to grab his wrist but… He kicked me back. And here I thought he was my love. But then again, he was only tied by his neck. Ugh, I just can't seem to think straight…

"Zelda," Link said quietly and slowly. "Put. The tape. Down."

"NEVER!" I yelled. He _would _be mine; just as soon as I could think of a plan. And so I left to do just that.

- - -

"Oh magical Shieket, where have I gone wrong?" I asked, holding the harp up and staring into its middle. What I needed was a plan… a plan that wouldn't totally backfire.

"You mustn't hurt the boy. You are not fit to bear his children." It spoke softly.

"But I want to! Like _really __**really**__ bad_." Seriously, I did.

"It doesn't matter how 'really really bad' you want it. You need him. A great evil is coming."

"Gee, where've I heard that one before?" I said, annoyed.

"Listen… If you want to survive, you'll unleash me." It said.

"Unleash you, but how? And what _are_ you?" I asked confusedly.

"It doesn't who and what I am now. It only matters that I am set free. If you do that, everything else will fall into place." It promised. And while I really did want to know what this thing was, I guess that if a 'great evil' is coming once again, I'll need this power.

"Fine… and just how would I go about freeing you?" I asked.

"All you have to do is envision it and it will be so…" it said.

So I did. And it did.

It was a horrifyingly bright flash of light that filled the throne room that I sat in. I was pretty sure it filled everywhere else in the castle too. It had to have lasted at least a minute. A minute where the only thing I could see was a pure, solid white. And all I felt was heat. It took me a while to realize that the heat was from the harp I held in my hands; my hands that were likely badly burned now. After a while, the light faded into darkness and there was a feeling of wetness all around me. I was in water. It was everywhere. Even before I figured that out, I stupidly took in a deep breath. After that, I remember no more.

- - -

**Later.**

I woke up in a small boat. Looking around, I found that I was laying in the King of Red Lions… on top of Link. I gasped.

"Link, wake up!" I said, frantically grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. But alas, nothing happened. My mind started to race all over the place. How did we get here? Who saved us? Where's the castle? Where's anything, actually? And… Where is Shieket? That's right; I freed it from its prison… But-

I felt something vibrating inside my wet, white dress. _Oh gee, what's Link going to think? It's wet and see through. Heh. _I thought. Then I reached down to pull out my gossip stone necklace that I kept from my pirating days. I held it to my ear to listen.

"Princess, this is Sheik… Find land… I'll explain later… Can't talk…" Was all I heard, then the message cut off.

"Damnit… I don't even know how to sail a boat." I said to myself. And with Link all unconscious and all, how was I supposed to find land by myself? And when he did wake up, how do I know he wouldn't still think I were all demented and crazy?

I sighed. We'd be drifting a long time until something happened at this rate. How did I get into this mess?

"Why goddesses, why?" I said, looking up to the sky which was filling quickly with grey clouds.

_Plip. Plip. Plip._

It started to drizzle. I heard the rain falling into the already vast ocean, slowly adding to its mass. Soon I was soaked in fresh rain from my crowned head to my bare feet. Then I started to cry. Then weep. Then moan. Then I screamed at the top of my lungs. And then there was nothing left. So with fresh tears in my eyes, rolling down my flushed cheeks, I once again looked up.

"I-I'm… so… sorry, daddy."

Then I lay down in the little space there was beside my only friend and I hoped and prayed for this to be over.

* * *

Aww, short chapter with a sad ending, I know, but there might be two today, yay. And sorry if the last chapter was confusing because I know it was. To clear one thing up in this one, Zelda isn't possessed anymore and the magic in the harp has been released. After Tuesday (which is when I start summer break) I'll try to update everyday again. Don't expect updates this Monday though. So yeah. 

Thanks for the reviews and all!

-Paaai!


	5. Finally Fluffish?

**Chapter 5- Finally Fluffish?**

**Disclaimer: **The one thing you hate reading but I like writing! It's a disclaimer! COOL! Oh right… I don't own Zelda or Nintendo.

**Notes**: pokes the title yay, it's finally getting back to something a little less… Crazy.

**Reviewer(s) Section:**

**The-jaron:** I love your reviews. They give me lots o' good ideas. And sorry, I don't really have plans for a war though XD Thanks for reviewing anyways.

**Like always, thanks to everyone else who reviewed! And sakurelle and everyone who's been reviewing since the beginning :D**

**On with the story!**

**- - - **

**Link's PoV **

**  
**

I opened my eyes to a dark bluish-purple sky that was littered with stars. I groaned slightly, sitting up. Looking around, I saw the Princess sitting in front of me with her arms wrapped around her knees. There was barely a foot between the two of us in the small boat we were on. She turned to look at me. Her blue eyes were very red; I figured she'd been crying.  
"Zelda…?" I managed to choke out. …She didn't answer me, instead turning back around. I realized she must not have that harp anymore so she must not be possessed by it…  
Forgetting about my current troubles, I tried to remember what happened… 

_-Flashback'd-_

"NEVER!" She yelled fiercely. She stormed off; going up the steps into what I imagined was the throne room. I sighed heavily. What was worse? This, or when I did the whole 'Hero' thing? Not that I didn't enjoy parts of being a hero. Oh wait, that would make this worse, since I am _definitely_ not enjoying a moment of this. Deciding there was nothing more to do, I got myself into the most comfortable position I could and started to pray to the goddesses.

When I was finished, I laid up against the wall. I couldn't lie _down_ since the chain was so short… A few minutes passed, which I spent thinking of Outset Island. I wondered what Aryll and Grandma were doing? Were they having fun without me? Did they wonder where I was?

Then I noticed the dungeon getting brighter… And brighter. Every second the amount light increased. I suddenly realized it was coming from the staircase… Within a minute it was too bright to bear, so I shut my eyes tightly. Then the light started to fade… I opened my eyes and watched as it got darker and darker. Even after returning to normal, it continued to darken until there was now only black. I gasped as I felt the sensation of wetness hitting me and soaking my clothes. I couldn't see anything, but I knew the water had to be coming in fast… Soon I was immersed in it. I thought I felt something tug at my wrist but the sensation quickly faded along with my consciousness.

_-end flashback-_

I was actually surprised I'd remembered what happened; and so clearly too. Shrugging it off as simply having a good memory, I looked back up at Zelda, who was still facing me, but not looking at me; and her eyes were closed.

"Uh… Zelda…" I couldn't find the words to speak… She didn't look up at me anyway. I inched over to her. She didn't move. I figured she was asleep and went back to my corner of the boat.

"_So! We're stranded on the endless sea with nothing but a sail.  
At least we're not dead. For that, I think the gods smiled upon us. They're probably also laughing at our misfortune too though. They're cruel like that."_ I thought to myself, sighing once more.  
Figuring there was no hope of getting anywhere on night like this, I curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

- - -

**Zelda's PoV**  
**The next morning **

**  
**

I woke up early in the morning, just as the sun was coming up. I gasped in panic as I wondered how I got on the boat. Then I remembered what had happened… And what had happened last night. I wasn't in the mood for talking. What kind of princess was I? I disobeyed my late father, got possessed by a freaking _**harp**_, nearly drowned, went insane, and worst of all, I almost did the unthinkable to my love… I sighed and almost started crying again… _No Zelda, you have to be strong… For… for… Link. No, not him, anyone. For yourself. _I reminded myself.  
I put my hand on the door housing the sail for the little boat. It stung and hurt when I did so, but I didn't care. I jumped back at the loud sound that the latch made when I opened it, which rocked the boat. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, dazed and still half-asleep. I smiled sheepishly at him and felt myself blush.

"Oh…" was all I managed to say. It was all I _could _say.

"Oh. Good morning." He said slowly.  
I wanted to hug him so badly… but I'd done so much to hurt him lately. Gosh, in these last three or four days, I've gone from hyper, smiley princess to completely depressed… person. I let out a small laugh at myself. He smiled at me and then looked down at my hands which were scarred, burned, and peeling. I saw the surprise on his face as he did. I remembered what caused the burns and felt tears swell up in my eyes. No, I couldn't cry… I'd done enough of that to last a lifetime. I looked away as he looked towards me.

"W-we'd better head for dry land. I'll set up the sail…" he said, his voice shaky. The green-clad boy inched forward and reached into the compartment for the sail. Within minutes, it was set up.

"There," he said. "Will you be ok until we hit land? We could be sailing a while…"

"I-I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I said, managing another little smile.

"Ok then, hold on." He said, grabbing hold of me and letting up the sail. We caught a gust of wind and soon we were off and finally making progress. I loved the wind in my hair and the feeling of his arm around me, holding me tight. I could feel the happiness flowing back to me. No matter what happened, I knew that it'd be ok. I'd been through the worse now.

Heh, well that's what I thought.

- - -

Meow! Longer chapter this time. It's still not quite 1000 words but neh… sorry... And now that I look at it, it's STILL uber short --. Whatever. Sankuu for the reviews everyone and thanks for not just saying "This is good, next chapter."! Cuz I really do take your suggestions in mind and all. Rawrrr… Don't worry; they won't be sailing long, by the way. Well yeah, so… Review please :3 it motivates me.

-Paaai.


	6. Tropically Trying

**Chapter 6-Tropically Trying**

**Disclaimer:** Numero… Six…o… Whatevzorz. I don't own Zelda or Nintendo, kay?

**Notes:** Title phails, I know. But it's hard to find something that ends in "ly" all the time, you know! (did you guys even notice that? D: Meanies.)

**Reviewer(s) Section:**  
Your reviews were boring this week! YOU ALL PHAIL! Just kidding xD I just have no comments… And no, this isn't totally "OOT OMFGGGGG", Jaron :P

**Saaaankuuuu to everyone who reviewed! (Sakurelle, The-Jaron, Ketgirl)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Later  
Link's PoV**

We'd been sailing a while now in whatever direction the wind happened to be taking us. Since I didn't have a compass, there was no way of telling where we were going until sun-down when we could see the north star, and that was hours away… Every now and then the Princess and I would talk. Or at least _try_ to start a conversation… And when we did manage to talk to each other, it was nothing but random nonsense or about how hungry we were.

"So…" I said after another long period of silence.

"So," She answered. "There's nothing to talk about, ho hum."

"Mm."

"How long do you think it'll be before we hit, no, even _see_ land?"

"I don't know. Does it look like we will anytime soon?" I asked sarcastically.

"I guess you do have a point there, oh great Hero of Winds." She snickered. She smiled at me and looked behind her. Like there was anything to see over there… Facing back towards me, she sighed somewhat disappointedly and studied the boat's floor.

After about thirty more minutes of monotonous sailing, I got an idea. I turned back towards the sail and grabbed it, then stood up slightly and pushed the sail back, causing the boat to hop up into the air.

"Eeek!" Zelda, who'd been trying to sleep, screeched. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh… nothing. Just something I used to do for fun." I said, smiling shyly. She sighed and looked off into the distance ahead of us. I turned to look too but there was nothing there. Like always… Maybe there was something there I wasn't seeing though. Probably not, so I simply shrugged it off.

- - -

It was probably about three o' clock p.m. when we caught a glimpse of land. Zelda suddenly stood up, pointing to something in the distance and rocking the boat.

"Li-Link, look! _**Land**_!" She burst out saying. I turned my head to see, and sure enough, there was the outline of an island. Which one, I had no idea.

"You're right. We should be there in about five minutes now." I said with dry excitement.

"Aren't you freaking excited?! We… it's… _Food! Shelter!_" She screamed, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"I-I'm excited, really!"

"Well good, you should be! Thank the Goddesses… I was starting to think maybe we'd starve out here." She said, going to the front of the boat and leaning over the edge to get a closer look at the approaching island.

"Be careful, Zel…" I warned. Since when was I calling her 'Zel'?

"Fine…" She sighed, leaning back into the boat. "I just hope we get to eat soon."

"Land ho!" The Princess yelled, jumping off our little sail boat.

"Er… Zelda, we seriously don't know what kind of animals are on this island… or people, if any." I said worriedly.

"Feh, don't worry about it! And plus, does it _look_ like I'm getting attacked by some kind of evil beastie?" Zelda retorted.

"No, not really… Bu-"

"Then shush! Let's go explore, we neeeed foooood." She whined, running off into the thick bushes that ran along the beach.  
Seeing no other option, I followed her into the unknown. On the way to where ever we were going, we picked up a few vines, two big branches, four leaves and four coconuts. After getting tired from carrying around so much junk, the Princess and I found a nice spot to set up a tent. After said tent was constructed, we cracked open two of our coconuts and ate for the first time in about a day and a half.

"Wow, well that was refreshing." Zelda said, sipping the last of her coconut milk down. I nodded, drinking mine slowly. She stretched out over the leaves covering the ground and closed her eyes, smiling. While I really didn't want to be there at the moment, it could have been much worse. In fact, it _would_ get much worse.

After a short nap, we both woke up to a strange sound. It was like humming mixed with the sound fairies make… Zelda reached down her shirt a few seconds after hearing it.

"What're you doing?!" I screamed, blushing.

"Shush!" She said, pulling out her gossip stone. _Oh._ She rubbed the glowing stone, causing it to glitter.

"Zelda, are you alright? Are you to the island?" the person on the other end of the stone whispered.

"Y-yes, we're on some island. And we're fine. Sheik, where are you? _Who_ are you?" Zelda asked. I could hear and feel the fear in her voice.

"All in due time, my Princess. All in due time." And with that, the voice cut off. We both started at the stone as its glow faded away. Zelda slipped it back on as a necklace again and looked towards me; her eyes were big and filled with fear.

"Link… What do you think is going to happen to us?" she asked.

"I don't know, but whatever happens… well, we'll have each other, right?" I replied.

"You're right." She said, scooting closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I let out a tiny gasp and felt myself blush again. I really had to stop doing that…

"Link, I'm really sorry," Zelda murmured with in face buried in my shoulder. "I-I… I didn't mean to put you through all this. I'll find a way to make it up to you one day, I promise. I'm so sorry. I didn't think… that this would happen." She sniffed.

"It's ok, Zel. I'd rather be stuck on this island with you in the middle of nowhere then be off on some quest all alone." I smiled. She lifted her head and smiled back.

"You're my best friend," she said quietly. "Because you know, when I was at the castle, I was so lonely. All I had to look forward to was seeing you again every now and then."

"I thought there were maids and-"

"Had you ever seen any maids or… or… butlers anywhere? No? Neither did I. It was all done by magic. And you know… magic can't…" She stopped, sighing and turning away.

"Magic can't love you," I finished. "It can't and never will love you. Not like I do at least…" I confessed to her. What was the point of keeping it hidden anymore?

"I… you do?" she said, turning back. Her eyes were filled with tears. She looked so fragile, so beautiful.

"I do…" I said, reaching to hug her.

"Well, I love you too, y-you know!" she said. I laughed a little and we both calmed down. We lay there, not caring what could happen or what would happen. After all, who cares when you've got lurve?

- - -

Eeek! 1000+ words! Yey. Well, how'd you like it? Ugh, it was kinda UBER-SWEET-MARSHMALLOW-FLUFFY towards the end. But I'm trying not to make it too "We're trapped on an island, OMFG. SURVIVOR'D." Hopefully I didn't D: Well yeah, sorry this one took so long-ish. (Is two-three days long when you're updating daily? XD) Well yeah so… Hope you liked it. Revieeeww if you did!  
Link's PoV FTW. Yey. Bai baaaai

-Paaaaii.


	7. Horribly Wrong

**Chapter 7- Horribly Wrong**

**Disclaimer:** Number seven. RAWRRR, I. do. Not. Own. Zerudaaaa. Oh, or Ninty. huggles Ninty

**Notes**: Rawrrr, sorry for not updating in a few days. I've been lazy. Longish chapter (for me, at least.) this time, enjoy.

**Reviewer(s) Section:** I don't feel like commenting on your reviews. Har har.  
Ok… fine.

**Sakurelle:** …She liked the fluff. W00t.  
**The-Jaron:** Keeps noticing every single little detail D: (is that good?)  
**CakeMaddy:** For having a new spiffy name. And yeah… Zelda is totally not crazy any more.  
**KetGirl:** Gets a Gold Star for learning a new word! Grats!

**I think that's everyone who reviewed! XD thanks guys. And to everyone who's reading this and not reviewing, thanks for reading anyways. You guys never get thanked.**

**Enjoy the plot twist.  
-Evil Laughter-**

* * *

**  
**

**Link's PoV  
Next Morning**

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to find… nothing. The Princess was gone from our make-shift tent. Panicking, I scurried out into the small clearing and looked around.

"Zelda?! Zelda?" I called. There was no answer.

I ran through the trees and bushes north of our campsite hoping to find something. What'd happened? She'd been there last night… How could they… or it, have taken her without waking me?

_None of this makes any sense! _I thought.

Sinking to my knees, I bent over with my hands on the ground and was about to try to remember what had happened last night when I noticed a slight indent in the sandy ground.

"A footprint…" I quietly said to myself.

Standing up, I noticed that the trail of footprints went on. I unsheathed my sword and followed them. I came to another, larger clearing eventually. Looking around the area, I saw more footprints; some of the same kind I'd been following, and some smaller and differently shaped. There were also small traces of blood in the sand. There was no one else on this island but Zelda and I… or at least that I knew of. Putting it all together, I gasped and mentally slapped myself.

_Zelda had been here._

Well, not just Zelda. There was obviously someone else, someone she fought with. But why were there only one set of footprints leading here? I sighed, and was about to keep walking but I suddenly felt dizzy and fell to my knees. I found myself looking up at the sky, which was fading quickly. I thought I might have heard something coming through the bushes but there was no telling, as I was quickly loosing consciousness.

- - -

**Zelda's PoV**

"Link… Link, wake up!" I whispered.

I shook him hard, but it was no use… I sighed and looked down at my sloppily bandaged hands.

"_Sheik…" _I thought.

Of course, I had no way of knowing if this was _all_… 'Its' doing anyway. I sighed again. Goddesses, I'd been doing that a lot lately.

I had just woken up minutes ago to the sound of out cell door being flung open so that 'it' could throw my love's unconscious body in. I lay completely still so that it wouldn't know I'd awoken. I didn't know what it'd do if it knew but I'm sure it wouldn't be good. Why was it doing this anyway? Who was it even working for, and why? Ganondorf? No, Link and I sealed him away, deep below Underwater Hyrule… Speaking of that place, I wonder whatever happened to it… And if it was flooded and Link and I were inside, there's no way we floated to the top ourselves. Just who had saved us?

I gasped at the sound of light footsteps coming down the hall, or what I assumed was a hall next to our cell. I lay down and once again pretended to sleep. The cell door opened moments later and I felt something lightly kick me in my side.

"Wake up, little Princess, you're not fooling anyone here." it said in a playful voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at it. Its blood red eyes were fierce, and yet filled with sadistic amusement. It giggled at me as I used my sore and painful hands to lift my body into a sitting position.

"W-what are you? Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound fierce.

"Hahaha… You really want to know? Fine. I'm your ancestor. I'm a Zelda of the past."

"What?! That can't be true! I don't believe you. My ancestors were noble and… and…-"

"Stuff it, girly. I've heard about enough of that nobleness. Do you know _why_ you're on this island?"

"No, why don't you tell me? What are your plans? Why are you holding us hostage?!"

"Hehe. Okay, Princess, you asked for it. I'm here because I actually need your help… You see, something happened in the past when you touched that harp. It wasn't supposed to be found, for it secretes a great power that is uncontrollable by people. Even you, Princess. My essence was trapped inside of that harp, sealed for all eternity by a strong power. The real me perished long ago… By holding that harp, you effectively corrupted the flow of time, causing things that aren't supposed to happen, to well… happen. Need I go on?"

"B-But it's just a stupid harp! All I did was… All it did was… I don't-… you're me?"

"I am certainly not you; I am the essence which resides in all of the 'Zelda' of the Royal Family. I basically make you what you are. That harp housed me. And you-… Oh my, I'm repeating myself now. Well, you get it.

"No, I don't! Why are you doing this? What made you want me to free you? What part of time did I corrupt?"

"Well, you corrupted the battle with Ganon that happened long, long ago. You… Ganon… Link died." She said flatly.

I couldn't believe what I had heard just then. Link, or rather Link's ancestor _died_ in the fight against Ganon? She's right, I _did_ screw time. But if Link's direct ancestor died, wouldn't that mean that the Link _I_ know is… is… I gasped and looked behind me. Usually in the stories I heard from him, when someone's direct family member was killed, the person in the present completely vanished but… His body was still there.

"Bu-but… Link! He's still here! He's alive, right? See, his body is still here and all." I said hopefully.

"Haha… no. You fail, little Princess! He's dead. His body is simply an empty vessel right now. No pulse, no nothing. Even if you did somehow make things right in the past again, it would be too late for your little hero friend. He's been dead for too long to be revived." She said.

"No! That can't be true! I don't believe you!" I yelled.

I kneeled beside him and took his wrist in my hand, feeling for a pulse. I didn't feel anything… But I was never good at finding a pulse in someone's wrist! Thinking there could still be hope, I checked the spot in his neck. There was still nothing. I panicked, throwing myself onto him and moving my ear to his chest. I didn't hear anything. I lifted my head and sat there in complete shock with my mouth hanging open.

_This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't._

- - -

OMFG, LINK IS THE DEDZ. Lololol. Mmm… Sorry for not updating in a few days. Hope you guys liked this one… I have nothing else to say. Oh right, I didn't proof read this one. Whoops.

-Paaai.


	8. Fiercely Ferocious

**Chapter 8- Fiercely Ferocious**

**Disclaimer:** Pai-chan does NOTTTT own Zelda or Nintendo! Thanks! XD

**Notes:** We're nearing the end here! I hope you guys enjoy the last few parts of the ride!

**Reviewer(s) Section:**

Ergh.

Thanks for reviewing: The-Jaron, Sakurelle, and "Someone".

**Enjoyyy!**

* * *

**  
**

My head spun in circles as I finally realized what was going on.

"_I must be dreaming!"_ I thought.

But I wasn't, of course. I looked up at Sheik, who stood there with that horrible smirk on her face… How could she be so cruel? I thought that all past Zelda fell in love with the hero and lived happily ever after… I couldn't think through all of the grief I felt. I just wanted to be left alone right then… Dammit, think Zelda – no – Tetra, think! What would I do if I weren't a princess? I'd still cry.

"H-how can you be so… so uncaring? You love the hero! You love Link!" I said in-between sobs.

"Silly little girl, I'm not the Princess Zelda herself, I'm simply the essence, a part of her soul… her spirit. I am not the part that 'loves' the hero." She informed me.

She started to walk off so I called after her.

"W-wait! Don't leave me," I said, standing up and stomping me foot. "Isn't there some way to undo this?"

"Heh. The only way to undo this curse would be to use the triforce… Or Ganondorf's evil magic…" She smiled slyly and said.

Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke. I stood there in half-shock, half-amazement, and half-disbelief over this whole thing. It was all my fault… If only I had known. It seemed that after I'd agreed to this whole "Princess" thing, I'd been weaker, more helpless and less adventurous. I was a pirate, dammit, and it's about time I started acting like one again; especially if I was going to save Link… I'd need a weapon but- Ah, right. I reached down and carefully unsheathed Link's sword, taking care not to bother his body. I figured it wouldn't take long to get where I need to go, and the sword wasn't heavy, so I wouldn't need the belt and sheath.

I'd been walking through the maze-like halls of where ever I was forever… I finally saw light and followed it to the entrance, where the hall turned into the rocky walls of a cave, then ended. I breathed in the fresh air and exhaled deeply.

"_Wow…"_ I thought to myself.

The view was beautiful from up there. We were on a mountain; where, I don't know. I sat at the edge of the cliff. There was no where to go from here… After a few minutes of thinking deeply and still coming to dead ends, my gossip stone glowed and vibrated. I hesitated to answer it, but eventually decided that it was better than doing nothing.

"_Princess Zelda of the present… You must save the Hero… past and present…" _said a soft, but commanding voice.

"I… how? I'm trapped here… What am I supposed to do?" I said on the verge of tears.

"You will find a way… I will help you. Have faith in the gods that created… Princess… banish the evil…" the voice faded in and out.

"What are you? Please don't leave me here!"

I assumed it was an 'it'. A person could simply not have such a lovely voice.  
Either way, there was no answer. I waited, but after about thirty seconds, I gave up hope. I sighed esperatedly…

"_I'm stranded out here with just a sword. Eventually Shiek'll come and kill me, what's the use of trying to get away?"_

Just then, I saw something in the distance. It looked like a seagull. As it got closer and bigger, I figured it was too big to be a seagull. But then what would it be?

"_Probably some enemy…"_

It flew closer and closer until I could make out its shape. It was a helmaroc and it was flying straight towards me! I panicked. Swords were not my strong suit; especially not against birds. I awaited my imminent doom…

It never came.

The helmaroc landed on a large rock next to me. I backed up towards the wall of the cave. It stood there on its little legs and watched me, waiting… Figuring it wouldn't hurt me after stalling so long, I took a step forward and pet it on its head. It squawked, startling me for a moment, then I regained my posture and walked around the bird, surveying its features. It bent down, signaling for me to climb aboard, so I did. It immediately took off in a northward direction. It was a lot faster than I thought it was which scared me slightly.

"H-hey, birdie, where're we goin'?" I asked.

It turned its head back to look at me, and I smiled. I felt happy again, if only for a short while.

- - -

I don't remember what happened between then and when we arrived at the temple, but it must not have been important.

"_I must have fallen asleep…"_ I thought

But how could I fall asleep and still hold on to the feathers? Oh well… I was much too tired and weary to be asking myself those kinds of questions. I slid off of my helpful bird companion and bid him farewell, leaving him at the entrance of a great entrance hall of some sort. Looking around, I saw short double staircases and a burgundy rug that stretched across the floor into the next room. I walked quickly and quietly into the next room, which was through more big doors. I gasped at what was there. I tried to speak but all that came out were stutters and gibberish.

"Surprised to see me here, Princess?" Sheik said, laughing mockingly at me.

I didn't respond. My eyes were fixed on _him_. _Them_. Ganondorf and both Links; plus who I assumed was the Zelda of the past. In the middle of them all was the triforce.

"Heh, don't worry, you don't have to say anything, little princess. It'll all be over very, very soon." She said laughing.

In her hands, she held the sacred artifact… the harp. I held up the sword – the master sword – and charged. I knew that no matter what, I'd make them regret that they were ever born or created. I had no idea what I was going, but I'd let the gods and my instinct guide me.

"_This is for you, Link."_

- - -

RAWR. Go Zelda! You can do it TT.

Well, what'd you guys think? I hope it wasn't too boring this time. Neeeeh!

The story is nearing the end, as you can most likely tell. Aw. Well… yeah. Review please

-Pai


	9. Finally Finished

**Chapter 9- Finally Finished**

**Disclaimer:** RAWRRR! I R DICLAIMER. I LIEK 2 DISCLAIM THINGZORZ. Like I said the first time I was around… Pai does not own Nintendo (or Zelda)! If she did, she'd run it smack dab into the freakin' ground, man! Thatisall.

**Notes:** Final real chapter.

**(Very smart) Reviewer(s) Section!**

You guys are smart pplz. Pointing out my evil plotholes and stupidity… Gold stars to all of you who reviewed at any time during the story!  
**Maru:** Told me about the freaking **plothole of doom** that I think The-Jaron _might_ have mentioned but I ignored. –Platinum Star-  
**The-Jaron:** Told me about the Master Sword mistake DX. Owwies. -Semi-platinum star- (Also, Zelda knows about the other Links because I assume the KoH told her (remember the cutscene?)  
**Sakurelle:** For reviewing loyally :3 Thank you. –gold star-  
**Everyone else who reviewed but did **_**not**_** review chapter 8:**  
_**OMFG, Thank you bunchez.**_

**Enjoy the **_**Final Chapter**_

_**  
**_

* * *

I rushed toward the blue-clothed Shiekiah, my sword gripped at my side and behind me. I didn't care if I died, I didn't care if I lost; at that moment, I just wanted to make the slightest difference in this whole thing. As I raised the sword to strike, she sidestepped my attack and countered. 

"_Damn"_ I cursed under my breath.

I jumped forward as she took a swing at my backside with a sword that seemed to come from nowhere. She'd taken first blood… I fought against the strong want to fall to my knees and give up. I mean really, what the heck could _I_ do?

My hands ached and were sore from the burns I had gotten just days before. I couldn't fight like this.

"_I can't do this…"_ I told myself.

Sheik awaited my next move. Ganondorf stood near the triforce like a good little puppet.

Wait… a puppet? Getting a strange idea, I dropped my sword and rushed at Sheik, barely avoiding a strong slash from her. I shoved her, half-expecting to go through her. She hit the floor as I rushed into her.

"Stupid kid," she spat. "I'll get rid of you quickly."

I jumped back towards my sword as she got up. So my plan didn't work… I had no idea what I would do next. Sheik jumped towards me, sword in hand and sliced a lock of my light golden hair off. I took in what happened she stepped back again; her being so close sent chills down my spine. I needed a plan, a miracle… anything. I glanced at Ganon again. He didn't move at all, instead staring into space… So I was right, he was indeed a puppet… But Sheik was something… And Sheik needed Ganondorf for something. I ran across the room and skidded to a halt near the green-clad heroes, golden triforce, and him… Ganon. Once more, he didn't move.

"_It's now or never"_ I whispered.

Sheik had caught onto my little plan and was trying to stop me, running across the room as fast as possible. It was too late though; too late for her plans.

I stabbed my sword into him.

No blood burst from the wound I had made. So he was a puppet… His being fell back and made an almost deafening shattering sound. It disappeared into thin air.

Sheik stopped in her tracks, dropped her sword and stood panting.

"I s-shouldn't… have gone so easy… on you…" She managed in-between breaths. "It doesn't matter… anymore… You'll be dead in a matter of… seconds."

She surrounded herself in a veil of steel-blue light and walked towards the triforce. I picked up my sword once more and tried to stop her with a slash from behind but that veil stopped me. It was too late anyway. She was at the triforce now.

"Noooo!!" I screamed.

I slashed ferociously at the force surrounding Sheik. I wouldn't let her destroy the triforce…

Just as she put her hand on the sacred artifact, the mark on my hand began to glow. And the mark on both Link's. And Sheik's.

I felt myself become more powerful. My hands didn't sting and hurt and ache. The wound on my back was healed. I had energy now. I rushed towards the surprised sheikiah woman and attacked with my fiercest combo.

"I won't let you do this!" I yelled while I attacked her.

I used the hilt of the sword to knock her out cold after my attacks were finished. I grabbed the harp that had been laying underneath the triforce and held it up over Sheik. I got on my knees and begged the goddesses to seal her back and to destroy her.

"Oh goddesses, I come to you now in this moment of pain and hurt… and sorrow. And I ask you please to seal this evil that I mistakenly unleashed upon the world that you created. Please…" I prayed aloud.

Sheik stirred on the shining, blood-stained tile and the harp grew bright with power.

"I'm not… g-going… anywhere!" she screamed, hastily getting up and materializing her sword once more.

"_No! I knew I hadn't completely knocked her out…"_ I thought.

The harp's power continued to increase; I felt the familiar burning sensation on my hands once more. Still, I held the harp up. It was my only hope… our only hope.

"Please!" I yelled, begging the gods to finish this.

Sheik lunged at me as the glow grew and grew in my hands. Her sword was so swift… it cut through like butter… But I still stood firm. I did not flinch; I would not. Tears sprang to my eyes as I called out in agony. Mental and physical pain combined into one. I felt like this was the end.

"Please…" I whispered, using the last of my breath.

I fell back onto the messy floor, bathed in blood; the harp rested at my side. I heard her evil laughs… she thought it was over. She thought she had won. She was so wrong. I watched breathlessly as Sheik was consumed by the light. Her being was dragged into the dimension that existed only there. The harp sunk back onto the floor.

_Clank._

_Beautiful._

The harp's light then continued to spread out, much like when underwater Hyrule was flooded by it. It faded eventually, just like before.

But this time, it faded back into itself.

And the harp disappeared.

It destroyed itself.

"Thank…y-you…" I rasped; closing my eyes for what I thought would be the final time.

-

"Zelda… Zelda, wake up. Please… you have to wake up soon, Zel…" I heard a familiar voice say. It was hard to tell who it was at first since I was just waking up and was in a lot of pain. The fact that whoever it was spoke so softly didn't help either. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut tighter.

"I know you can hear me, Zel…" It said.

"Uhhn…" I moaned.

I slowly opened my eyes halfway. My vision was terribly blurry; I could hardly see. I tried to sit up but a pain in my stomach kept me from doing so. I felt a hand glide through my hair and rub my head. Then I felt a hand on my cheek. I tried to open my eyes again. This time it was less blurry. I saw big, blue eyes looking down on me lovingly. Messy blond hair framed his face. His green cap wasn't on his head as usual. He blinked at me and smiled slightly.

"Good evening." He said.

"L..Link?" I asked, staring at him in amazement.

"Mm." he nodded.

"I… I-I… Link!" I couldn't even form a sentence…

I thought I'd never see him again… I thought that… I… It didn't matter what I thought then; that was now.

"Link!" I screamed as loud as my injured lungs would let me. I rose up and grabbed him by the neck, hugging him tightly. I ignored the shooting pains in my abdomen and chest. It was him… Link… my love.

He too embraced me and held me tight for a while, then released me back into the bed I was in.

"Where am I? Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at my home at outset island… we ended up here somehow." He answered, looking behind him.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry… for putting you through all of this… For putting us through all of this." I apologized.

He answered with a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Ah! Oh!" I said, shocked by his actions.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." He said reassuringly.

-

Later that night, we stepped outside under the stars on the sandy beach in front of Link's house.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After you sealed Sheik, everything went back to normal. We were teleported here, and the other Link went back to his own time. Order was restored, thanks to you, Zelda." He said.

"Me? I-I…" I started. There really wasn't anything to say… I _did_ save the world this time. From the essence of… myself.

"Heh. It's ok." He said, taking me into his arms.

I looked up at him and we exchanged smiles. I leaned him and kissed him on the lips; he kissed back. On a night like that, there was nothing better than being with someone you loved.

Things were finally getting back to the usual. That's how things should be. The usual.

Usually…

* * *

The _almost_ end.

Stay tuned for the epilogue.  
ERGHHHH! So many questions! So many PLOTHOLES! –sigh- I hope you guys liked it either way. I worked hard on it and I feel like I've improved.That chapter was 1,426 words compared to my usual 800-1000 Well…  
Things to come:  
Chapter 7B (due to a majorish plothole.)  
Epilogue

Yeah so… This is last, boring real chapter! Mmm, fluff and romance. I hope you enjoyed the ride. I know I did. I WILL continue writing. I have a Four Swords fic planned (Ok, not really planned…) so keep looking for that.

(I was really trying not to put in "**OVER NINE THOUSAAANNNDDD**!" when the harp was… "Increasing in power")  
Did not proof read. I phail TT.TT

-Pai is out.


End file.
